beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Galvon Raminti
Galvon Raminti is a professor in quantum physics with experience controlling drones. Having worked closely with Savien Wesiford, Galvon's intellectual abilities were known at an early age. Despite this, he gets below average grades due to his general disinterest in class. Galvon's father, Ashley Raminti, was also a professor who taught quantum physics at the Vanda Institute of Technology while his mother, Valentina Raminti, was a doctor. Naturally, Galvon had access to much of his father's work, and interestingly enough, spent more time reading it than he does studying for his regular classes. Appearance Galvon has red hair and dark skin. He often wears a grey hoodie with jeans. Personality Galvon is mostly laid back and relaxed. He often derives entertainment by pulling pranks with Savien. Much of the thought process and planning is done on Galvon's part while Savien is responsible for the execution, taking full advantage of his teleportation skills. Galvon is mostly into strategy games such as chess. He also enjoys building and tinkering with objects to discover how they work. However, he has little interest in academics, lacking the motivation to do the necessary work. Equipment Galvonator The Galvonator is a humanoid machine built by Galvon himself. Controlled remotely, the Galvonator is armed to the teeth with an assortment of weapons and many capabilities. Inside of it is a miniature fusion reactor which serves as its power source. *Anti-gravity - The Galvonator is capable of hovering above the ground and flying at Mach 1 *Plasma stream - From a large cannon on the right arm, the Galvonator can fire a stream of plasma which melts its targets *Shrapnel rain - One of the Galvonator's more deadlier moves, shrapnel rain is performed when the anti-gravity lifts small particles of metal in the environment. Then, the particles are scattered at speeds several times faster than a bullet. Although there is no limit to the ammo, parts of the Galvonator will overheat when used too often. *Antimatter rockets - Normally reserved for starships, the Galvonator is equipped with small scale antimatter rockets. Abilities Though he is for the most part unmotivated, Galvon demonstrates exceptional, beyond-genius level intelligence. He has a knack mainly for hardware, mostly robotics. He also has a deep understanding of Avatar physiology mainly from his father who had done experiments with Roh. History Early life Galvon was born in Zahar to Ashley and Valentina Raminti. As both of his parents were highly acclaimed across the galaxy in their fields of study, naturally, Galvon was expected by his peers to live up to his parents' legacy. Trouble with school As far back as his elementary school years, Galvon became neglected as both of his parents became extensively involved in their own work while not spending enough time with him. Thus, Galvon became undisciplined and uncontrollable, skipping school and getting into trouble. His grades soon dropped to failing levels, and social workers threatened to take Galvon away. Both of his parents pleaded to keep him, and eventually, Galvon was put into a special education program. His mother ended up quitting her job so that she could spend more time with her son, and they moved to Vanda. Special education Because of Galvon's poor grades, his teachers initially thought he had a learning disability, and he was given an IQ test. However, to his teachers' surprise, Galvon scored over 190, the opposite of what was expected. It turned out that Galvon's problem in school was just boredom and lack of motivation. After doing well enough to get out of special education, Galvon met Savien Wesiford. From here, the two soon became best friends. Hundred Moon Clan Arc Return to the academic world Galvon returned to the academic world eventually finishing high school and graduating from college before he turned 20. He followed in his father's footsteps and became a professor in quantum physics studying wormholes. At the age of 26, he discovered a new formula known as the Architect's Equation which made sense of unusual phenomena such as wormholes and magic. This discovery was considered one of the greatest achievements in science since Einstein's theory of relativity. Galvon's work help lay the foundation for the civilization of the 24th century. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters